


Usually

by GreenElf322



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, happy birthday kuroo, i meant to post this on time but it was late oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenElf322/pseuds/GreenElf322
Summary: On Kuroo's birthday, his boyfriends have surprises planned for him. Also, only rated Teen because four dudes in a relationship, if that doesn't bother you, then read away!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I had an all day field trip so I didn't post this actually on Kuroo's birthday, I'm so sorry. Also, yes songs are English, they are Japanese, but alas this is fiction so PRETEND. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!

Kuroo usually drove when he and his boyfriends went out, but today Akaashi insisted on driving tonight, as he, Bokuto and Tsukishima had a surprise planned for Kuroo on his birthday. 

“What isssssssssssssssss it?” Kuroo whined as he climbed into the backseat next to Tsukishima. Rolling his eyes and pecking Kuroo’s check, Tsukishima replied sardonically, “Well, if we told you, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, would it?” Kuroo bounced around the backseat, more hyper than Bokuto after a pot of coffee.

“Kuroo, I’m about to do something I never do and it’s because I love you a lot, you big dork,” Akaashi said with determination, even though hesitation and regret pooled in his eyes. He motioned to Bokuto who hit a button that changed from the radio to a CD. Kuroo looked confused before Akaashi turned back around and explained, “On this CD is every song you’ve ever begged me to sing and I’m going to sing them all now, for you, on our long trip.” Kuroo squeaked with happiness and anticipation, before leaning in to cuddle Tsukishima. 

Kuroo had a habit of asking Akaashi to sing a lot because Bokuto went on and on about Akaashi’s singing voice. Bokuto only heard it because Akaashi used to sing in the showers after volleyball practice, but now Akaashi hardly ever sang anymore. Any really romantic song, songs that were sexy or upbeat, or even just some of Kuroo’s favorite songs on the radio made it onto The List. The first song came on and it was Total Eclipse of the Heart. Biting the bullet, Akaashi belted out the lyrics, making bedroom eyes at Kuroo as often as he could in the rearview mirror.

When Akaashi needed backup vocals, he would point at Bokuto, who gladly joined in. Some Meghan Trainor songs joined the repertoire next, followed by a few Queen songs. The song Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star (check this Emily) came on and Kuroo nearly cried. It was an old favorite of his that he had always thought hauntingly beautiful. Akaashi certainly did the song justice, Kuroo praising him, “You’re absolutely amazing Keiji!” A small blush worked its way up Akaashi’s cheeks, but he said didn’t respond in any other way. 

Kuroo usually made plans when he and his boyfriends went out on dates, because he was both romantic and (mildly) rational. However, Bokuto managed to channel his inner Tsukishima because he had been rational enough to plan their activity for the evening. He didn’t try to plan anything too elaborate, too extravagant or too expensive for the day. The only problem was a mild chill. Akaashi had driven them to a lake where people often rented kayaks to use on the water. Since it was late November, not too many people were taking a late-night stroll across the water, so the only four-person kayak was available for them to use. Bokuto helped all his boyfriends climb into their respective seats, before launching himself into his own with a cheer. They lazily rowed out to the center of the lake and looked up at the stars in the sky, Tsukishima speaking up and telling them about what knowledge he had of the stars. The boys bickered and teased one another for a while before Bokuto brightened up, an idea coming into his head.

“Ooh! Since it’s Kuroo’s birthday, we should all say our most favorite-est thing about him!” he exclaimed happily, bringing smiles of varying sizes to his boyfriends’ faces. When expectant looks were thrown his way, Bokuto took his chance to share his favorite thing, “I love how you’re a good bro to everyone, not just your bros that you’re also in love with,” Bokuto said seriously, staring at Kuroo with nothing but adoration in his eyes. Kuroo let out an “aww bro,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Akaashi sighed heavily. 

Bokuto and Kuroo looked expectantly at their younger boyfriends, who finally relented. “The way you look after everyone and make sure everyone is as happy as possible never fails to make me fall deeper in love with you,” Akaashi quietly said, knowing the reaction he would get. With watery eyes and a quivering voice, Kuroo thanked Akaashi and leaned over for a hug. Tsukishima waited for their moment to pass before speaking up, “It’s cool that you’re always able to look past the bad sides of people and to find the good,” with his usual lackadaisical tone. 

A cry of “Tsukkiiiiiiiii” resonated across the lake, causing a blush to raise on his cheeks. “Whatever. Let’s go back, it’s getting cold,” Tsujishima continued, a slightly irritated tone that concealed embarrassment coming through. The four of them paddled back to the dock and helped each other out, waiting until the employees came to take over the boat. Linking arms, they strolled back to their car, contentment clear on their faces.

Kuroo usually was the one who was good with words, making the others feel so loved with a few simple syllables. Tonight, Tsukishima had that power. 

“Tetsu, you mean the world to us, to me. I would say that I love you to the moon and back, but that distance cannot compare to my infinite love for you. You are truly one of the best human beings to ever grace the earth and I hope you understand that. I love you and I hope you had a good birthday, love,” Tsukishima whispered into Kuroo’s ear while they sat in the backseat on the trip home. A hug and a reply of, “Yes. Thank you. I love you,” reached Tsukishima’s ears in the otherwise quiet ride. Quiet contentment filled the rest of the ride, as the group reflected on the day.

By the time they reached their apartment building, it was nearly midnight and the foursome trickled up the stairs and stumbled into their apartment, exhaustion slowing their movements. Kuroo didn’t even seem to be able to make it to their room, flopping on the couch, already asleep.

Usually, Kuroo carried his boyfriends when they fell asleep in places that were not their shared bed, but tonight, it was his boyfriends who carried him to bed. With his long limbs flailing in every direction, it was a little hard to maneuver, but the other three managed to eventually toss Kuroo onto the bed. All of them pressed kisses to his face, whispering, “Happy birthday, Tetsu,” right as the clock changed to midnight.


End file.
